halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Savannah
|width= |height= |engine= *Main drives (2) *Auxiliary drives (2) *Tertiary drives (4) |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = Deuterium Fusion Cores (2) |shield gen = |hull = Titanium-A Battleplate |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles (3) *2x 50mm point defense gun (12) *Archer Missile pods (30) 30 missiles/pod |complement = |crew = |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = |commission = |firstsight = 2552 |destroyed = August 14, 2552 |retired = |lastsight = |battles = Fall of Reach |affiliation = UNSC Navy |fleet = Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet |taskforce = |owners = |namedcrew = |captains = }} The UNSC ''Savannah'' was a Paris class heavy frigate in service with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant War.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92Bbw-KHajs&feature=player_embedded#at=47 YouTube - The Battle Begins - Halo: Reach campaign trailer] The Savannah participated in the Fall of Reach in Fall 2552, where it was present for the defense of Anchor Nine during Operation: UPPERCUT, later being escorted by multiple Pelicans and Sabre fighters to capture a Covenant corvette. The Savannah was destroyed during this engagement, due to not being able to fire upon the Corvette directly.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfYZgMbXPFI YouTube - E3 2010 Campaign Walkthrough] Service history During the Fall of Reach, the Savannah's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine was removed and converted into a makeshift "slipspace bomb" to destroy a Covenant supercarrier called the Long Night of Solace. To approach the supercarrier undetected, the bomb would be installed on the Covenant corvette, Ardent Prayer, on a refueling track for the larger warship. The Savannah, still combat effective, engaged the corvette with the assistance of a squadron of Sabre fighters and Pelicans, led by SPARTAN-B312. Savannah then proceeded to jam the corvette's radio communications and exchanged shots with the larger Covenant warship while the squadron of Sabres destroyed the corvette's escorting Seraph fighters and crippled its engines, in preparation for boarding action. When SPARTAN-B312; Jorge-052 and accompanying Marines boarded the corvette and neutralized its crew, the Savannah remained on station, continuing to engage the vessel. However, the frigate was outgunned by the Covenant warship, which could fire heavy plasma bolts. The Savannah could not respond, as use of its MAC gun or Archer Missiles would render the Corvette useless for Operation: UPPERCUT. The captain of the Savannah, realizing that the frigate was in danger of destruction, attempted to flee, but a volley of plasma torpedoes ripped the Savannah in half. Savannah's sacrifice enabled Noble Team's completion of Operation: UPPERCUT and the Ardent Prayer and the Long Night of Solace were destroyed. Trivia *The Savannah does not appear to have a hull classification symbol painted on its hull, unlike most UNSC warships. *The Savannah's hangar bay is smaller than those of other UNSC frigates seen in the Halo series. This may suggest that the Savannah was a different class of frigate, possibly a light frigate. *It could also be possible that it is a heavy frigate, much like the UNSC Grafton that appears earlier during the Battle of Viery, as the two frigates appear to be almost identical, save the name and hull classification symbol. *The Savannah's docking ports are directly underneath the bridge on both sides of the frigate. However, during Anchor 9's defense, Anchor 9's docking port is seen connecting to the front side of the frigate, where no docking ports are present. Gallery File:Reach-UNSC Savannah.png|The Savannah, escorted by Sabre fighters over Reach. File:HaloReach - SavannahDocked.jpg|The Savannah docked on Anchor 9. File:UNSC_Savannah.jpg|The UNSC Savannah firing at the Ardent Prayer. File:Savannah attacked.jpg|Plasma torpedoes striking the Savannah. File:HaloReach - SavannahDestroyed.jpg|The Savannah destroyed by Ardent Prayer's plasma torpedoes. Reach 3023638 Full.jpg|Savannah and Anchor 9 reach_3023461_Full.jpg|Savannah docking on Anchor 9 reach_10440623_Medium.jpg|Sabre's escort the Savannah during Operation Uppercut List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Human Starships Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:UNSC